Playing With Fire
by Mahla
Summary: Fire is many things, and to Katara it has represented hurt and fear for a very long time. But things change, and people change - and a certain firebender is becoming more and more intriquing as great changes are coming over the world. Zutara.
1. Just Watching

The sun was burning hot above the Ember Island. Katara was sitting in the cool shadow of the porch watching Aang and Zuko train their firebending once again. They had been doing it a lot lately. Sokka and Suki were who knows where doing who knows what and Toph had gone wandering around the island.

Katara leaned backwards and supported herself with her hands. She couldn't understand how Aang and Zuko could stand the heat – it was hot enough as it was, but they were also shooting huge bursts of fire within inches of their bodies. They had taken off their shirts, which she supposed made the heat more bearable. Although she guessed is was harder for Aang than for Zuko, who was, after all, in his element. Aang was only training – though he was already on a very high level – and fire had been the last thing he had wanted to master. His expression was, however, eager and happily determined as he moved next to his trainer in exact the same way he did. Zuko was as stubborn and stern-looking as ever.

Katara sucked her teeth. She had been watching the two train whenever she could since the day the prince had joined them. She hadn't trusted Zuko and had wanted to make sure that if the firebender decided to abandon his so-called "new self", there would be somebody to defend Aang. The prince hadn't hurt him, and even Katara had had to admit that he truly seemed to have changed. It hadn't been easy for her, and something still made her doubt him even after all the good he had done for them – and for her.

In the first days of Zuko's presence Katara had been jumpy and edgy. Whenever she had woken from her sleep and seen Zuko sleeping or standing nearby, her first reaction had been to whisk out some water and slice him into bits. In less than a second she had remembered that supposedly he wasn't their enemy anymore, but after so long of watching him hurl fire at them in rage it wasn't easy to forget the mental image.

Katara watched as the firebender and his smiling pupil jumped and turned and ducked and kicked with fire swirling all around them. She didn't seriously believe that Zuko would harm Aang, not anymore. She wasn't even alert in that sense, and found herself merely watching without paying extra attention to Zuko's every move and threatening glance. It had been exhausting to pay attention to it, anyway, since whenever Zuko and Aang were sparring, the prince had the same determined and angry expression on his face. It had kept Katara on her toes the whole time, which had been tiring both physically and mentally. She wasn't watching them anymore because she was afraid – she was watching because she couldn't help herself.

Aang of course enjoyed her being there while he was training. She noticed him trying to be at his best every time she was watching. He tried to look stronger and prouder, more determined, more muscular, more mature. He aimed for perfection because he didn't want her to see him fail – not that she hadn't seen him fail before. But for Aang, it was different this time. It was different to fail in a battle with deadly foes and to fail in something he was trying to master.

However strong and cool and mature Aang tried to look like, his eyes shot to Katara every now and then. He glanced at her and flashed a wide smile at her, and tried to make an impressive move right afterwards, just to show how good he was. He was indeed good, but unfortunately all the glancing and smiling and showing off made him a tiny bit careless. Which meant that he wasn't focusing. Which meant that Zuko had to shoot fireballs right past his ear and tell him to focus every time he was losing the grip. Aang thought that the only reason Zuko didn't tell Katara to get the hell off and let them train in peace was that he didn't want her to be mad at him again.

And Aang was secretly glad. He didn't mind being distracted by Katara. He certainly didn't mind her watching him being so powerful and cool – fire blazing around in total control of the bender was undeniably cool, in a sense, and Katara had seen him master all other elements already. How crushing it would have been for him to know that it wasn't, in fact, he that she was watching.

If someone had asked her, she would have denied it instantly. With a heavy blush, probably. She didn't even want to admit it to herself but the truth was that slowly, bit by bit, as her suspicion about Zuko had begun to evaporate, she noticed to be following his movements again. Just like before, when she was expecting him to betray them again and attack Aang, but his time... this time she just watched him because it made her heart race in a way she had never felt it racing before. When she had first realized what she was doing she had turned her eyes away and indeed blushed. After that she had tried to keep her eyes fixed on Aang, but it was difficult since the two were constantly moving and occasionally Zuko blocked her view altogether – and her eyes sailed right past Aang and settled on him instead.

Katara had tried to figure out what was going on. She had tried to reason that it was nothing – but she was afraid to look too deep into the matter because she was afraid of what might be revealed and thus she tried not to think too much. And she came up with defenses: _what's wrong with looking at someone, anyway? I'm looking at Aang and Toph and Sokka and Suki when they're training, too, what's the big deal? It's OK to look, I might get better at my fighting if I learned new moves just by watching others train. _And she settled to that even though deep down she knew she was kidding herself, and not too efficiently, even.

She had learned not to think, really, when she watched the prince and the Avatar train. She never seriously considered the option that she might actually not watch, nothing forced her to, and going away and doing something else would have solved quite a few of her problems. Her only reason not to leave was Aang. He would surely mind if she wasn't there. Or so she wanted to believe.

_Aang_. Katara watched him breathe some fire and glance at her again with a spark in his eye and she swallowed and felt something sting her chest. Guilt? _Why? For what? _She convinced herself that she wasn't doing anything weird or wrong, she was just watching two of her friends train. And that's that. But that's not exactly how Aang saw it and it really wasn't what Katara's conscience thought.

The thing was that Zuko was so different. Katara had been traveling with Sokka and Aang for a long time and apart from a few exceptions, they were the only men around her. Without exceptions, they were the only men _constantly_ around her. And they weren't even men, that's the point, they were boys. She loved them both but until now, she hadn't had anyone to watch like she was watching the firebender. Sokka was her brother and ogling at him that way never ever crossed her mind. And Aang wasn't exactly built up to be ogled at. Not yet, at any rate. He was still so young-looking, which wasn't too surprising considering he _was_ still very young. And Katara was used to them and fond of them, to Sokka's whining and his sense of humor, to Aang's positive attitude and excitement.

And then came Zuko. The _Changed_ Zuko. The brooding, tall, gloomy, dark, firebending Zuko. Of course Katara had seen him before, more times than she had wanted to, but not like this. Not so uncertain, so willing to please, so nice. And not without a shirt on.

Katara sighed and watched how the flames danced around the two benders. Did they have to train half naked so often? Not that it offended her, but she found it harder not to ogle when their shirts were somewhere else but on them. On _him_, that is. Zuko was in great shape, she had to admit. He was probably as muscular as Sokka and Aang combined, and he was taller than them, and didn't smile even nearly as often. And all that combined made him older and more manly in Katara's eyes, even though he was still a teen.

And what really made an impression on her was the passion the prince poured into his bending. She knew that passion well, because she herself felt passionately about water. It was her element and it made her strong, it gave her a great power and it could heal her. Bending water was not only fun, it was enthralling. She could get lost in it for hours and never get tired of it. And yet she felt that her passion for water was less intense than Zuko's passion for fire. Maybe it was merely because firebenders tended to be more intense, more fierce, quicker to ignite – that's what her experience told her, anyway. However it was, Zuko seemed to cast every little bit of himself into his bending. His eyes practically gleamed with every flame as if they were shooting fire as well. His every muscle concentrated on what he was doing and he had eyes for nothing but his opponent or his own attack.

Katara couldn't recall Aang being so passionate even with airbending. He always seemed to take such things relatively lightly and enjoy them in the process. Maybe it was just because bending seemed to be so easy to him. Effortless. He seemed to be having fun when he was airbending and flying, it didn't look like he was deeply passionate about it. _Do I look like it, then? _Katara wondered. _I feel it, I think, but do I look like it?_ Zuko looked like it and he looked like he felt it, too. And it was something Katara couldn't help admiring.

And instantly she mentally kicked herself when she realized what she had just been thinking. Why did she have to compare him to Aang, just like he was... _no. I'm comparing them because they are right there together, training. That's right._

At that moment Toph returned with her feet considerably dirtier than when she had left. She sat next to Katara and wriggled her toes a bit.

"Had fun?" Katara asked and eyed her dusty outfit.

"Of course", Toph replied. "This island has lots of nice earth to bend. Have you really been sitting here supervising Twinkletoes' lesson all the time? 'Cos that sounds too boring to even think about."

"I'm not supervising", Katara snorted. "I'm just watching. They're dealing with fire there, and accidents happen. I'm here so that if something happens, I can help."

"Uh-huh", Toph said in a tone that told Katara that she didn't believe her. It never stopped annoying her that Toph was a high-class lie detector. However, neither of them continued on the subject and soon Sokka and Suki came back, holding hands and being ridiculously lovey-dovey. When Aang saw that all his friends were back, he became slightly less interested in training and began joking with Sokka in the middle of his bending. Zuko soon noticed that the game was lost and with a roll of his eyes and a sigh he said it was time to stop. They bowed at each other and Aang rushed beaming to the others. Zuko glanced at the sun and raised his eyebrow. It was starting to set anyway, and the best time to firebend was during the day. He grabbed a towel and walked slowly to the others.

"I think I'm finally getting the hang of this thing", Aang explained enthusiastically to the others. "The key is to feel the fire inside you and..."

"... focus", Zuko finished with a slight glare as a few sparks erupted from Aang's fingertips towards Sokka.

"You did great", Katara said and smiled to Aang, wishing that Zuko would remember that he owned a shirt.

"Thanks, Katara", Aang beamed warmly. "But I've got a lot to learn before I'm ready to go see Ozai..."

"Tell me about it!" Toph snorted. "Tomorrow is my turn to teach you, Twinkletoes. Mr Hothead here has been keeping you all to himself for too many days in a row. You're no master of earthbending, you know!"

"Okay", Aang sighed and Zuko shrugged, though he felt that learning firebending was slightly more crucial at this point, since Aang had been learning earthbending for much longer. Aang felt the same, and since earthbending was still not his favourite of the four, he would have rather played with fire a bit more.

"Could you two get dressed, you'll catch a cold", Katara blurted out all of a sudden. They all looked at her and blinked.

"Katara", Sokka said, "we're on a _tropical island_. It's not like there's a giant blizzard coming over to freeze us all to death. It's freaking _hot!_"

"Well... the sun is setting and it might rain, you never know", she replied hurriedly and got up. She brushed her dress a bit and said she'd go make some dinner. Aang exchanged a look with Sokka and they both shrugged.

"You'd think _she_ could sense when it's about to rain", Toph muttered.


	2. The Dancing Dragon

The play had been terrible. Nobody had enjoyed it, save perhaps Toph. They had walked back to the house in silence, for, if nothing else, the dratted thing had given them all something to think about. Nothing much was said during dinner, either, although Toph tried to strike up a conversation, which Suki attempted to keep up, but nobody else seemed to be in the mood for talking. Soon everyone went to bed to be alone with their thoughts.

Sokka was glad he had managed to slide in his own jokes, but the play had reminded him of Yue – and it was all still too close to be joked about. He liked Suki, he really, _really_ liked her, but the Moon was still shining bright in his mind.

Aang was restless in his sleep. The play had ended horribly and he was seriously afraid it might well be how it would end in reality, too. Also, he couldn't stop bashing himself for kissing Katara like that – she had obviously not liked it. _Stupid, stupid me... But I love her, I really do, don't I? So why was it so wrong, then?_

Katara couldn't sleep in her room. She couldn't stop thinking about Aang and the kiss she hadn't been ready for. What had he been thinking? She had told him she was confused, you don't kiss confused people when they tell you they're confused, it's just too _confusing_! She wasn't sure what she felt for him, anyway. She loved him, that much she knew, but how did she love him? She wasn't sure she wanted to think about it right then.

_The heat!_ Katara thought and tossed her blanket aside and got up. She couldn't sleep and she was hot, so she thought that a nightly swim in the cool sea wouldn't hurt at all. She sneaked lightly in the hallway so that she wouldn't wake anyone – especially Toph was a light sleeper when it came to vibrations in the ground. She got to the door without any trouble and let herself out into the soft night air – and she saw lights in the yard.

Katara dashed behind a pillar, peeked to the yard and saw Zuko. He was standing in the middle of the yard, wearing only his pants and holding a little flame in his hand. Katara frowned. _Why? _Was he up to something? She saw him glancing at the starlit sky and realized that he was probably considering how much the sunless time of the day affected his bending. Katara didn't move. She wasn't sure why, but she remained still and just watched.

And Zuko began to move. His hand traced a circle in the air and the little flame expanded and stretched into a half circle. The orange light illuminated his pale form and after a small pause he began what Katara realized was the Dragon Dance. And her lips parted and her eyes widened at the grace and strength he was able to bring into the simple movements. And fire erupted from his hands and his feet and made him look golden and his moist skin glistened and pulsed with life.

And his eyes gleamed, Katara was sure they gleamed for real. It might have been just the flames reflecting from his amber eyes, but to Katara it looked like there was a fire burning inside him, a fire that needed to get out, that struggled to get out, but was trapped deep in his soul and reflected it's fury in his eyes. Katara watched, mesmerized, his movements and the power in them. For the first time a firebender's fire was beautiful to her, his fire was beautiful. It was beautiful because it was full of passion and meaning, it wasn't destructive or terrifying, it was simply beautiful. It was warm and kind, and it was strong and controlling, but it did not control him nor did he control it – the fire was a part of him, not something he took and bent to his will because it was already in him.

Katara couldn't let her eyes fall. She couldn't believe she had never thought of fire that way, she found it incredible that she had never seen the beauty in it. And all too soon Zuko stopped. The fire disappeared everywhere except in his eyes, and only when he closed them Katara couldn't see the flames anymore. And then Zuko bowed like he and Aang always bowed to each other after a session, but this time like to a superior. He opened his eyes again and stared into nothing. Katara saw the fire burning inside him but it was different – scalding, accusing. He was breathing heavily and all of a sudden he closed his eyes again and fell on his knees and grabbed his hair with both of his hands. Katara almost rushed to him to see if he was hurt, but then she realized that the play had affected him as well. She knew he had had a hard life, and turning his back on his uncle was probably the hardest thing he had ever done, and the one he could not forgive himself.

Heart beating painfully in her chest Katara turned and went quietly back into her room. She lay down on her back eyes wide open and stared at the ceiling. She was still hot, but it didn't feel that bad anymore. When she closed her eyes she imagined flames dancing around her, heat radiating onto her skin from them and from the breath of the one who had the passion for fire.


	3. Fear of Fire

That day they decided to eat outside by a campfire, just because it seemed like a fun thing to do and because it was still hot – they didn't expect the weather to cool any time soon. Katara was kneeling beside the yet unlit bonfire and trying to create fire with what means she could.

She had learned the art of fire-making very early on in her life. She, like all women in her tribe, had been taught all kinds of useful household things and Katara had of course learned a lot. After her mother's death she had been practically forced to learn, and she never minded it, because she had wanted to prove herself to dad and Sokka – and she had always wanted mother to be proud of her. And so she had tried her best and got good at it.

Still, after all those years, fire was her least favourite thing in house making. She could do it – she always carried her flint and tinder with her – but striking the first spark made her uncomfortable. One of the things she had learned when she was just a little girl was that fire hurts and is not to be played with. And, like so many children, she had learned it the hard way. The stove had been hot. And she had been curious. The flames had looked so pretty as they had danced under the kettle. But they had hurt her, and they had made her cry, and she had avoided open fire ever since, if possible.

Katara managed to strike a little, lively flame just as Zuko and Aang came outside carrying the dishes. She started slightly when the flame shot up from the wood – not much, but enough for someone to observe her reaction.

"You know, I _am_ a firebender", Zuko reminded nonchalantly as the put the plates down beside Katara. "I can create fire practically without effort. Just so you know."

"Me too", Aang said and sat down, smiling. "You should ask me light the fire next time, you don't need to use those anymore."

"Thanks, Aang", Katara sighed, "but I'm used to these. I can do it myself."

Zuko shrugged but Aang looked at her with a concerned frown.

"You should let us help once in a while", the Avatar said quietly and tentatively. Katara had been very quick to anger lately.

"Look, it's not a big deal", Katara said as she bended water into a kettle. "But if you want, you can light the fire when we need it next time, OK?" Aang smiled and nodded as Sokka, Suki and Toph returned from the market, carrying various food items Katara had told them to find.

"Twinkletoes, now's a good time to practice a bit, don't you think?" Toph said and crossed her arms. "You've tried to avoid earthbending, don't think I haven't noticed! Now get off your butt and start hurling rocks at me!"

Aang sighed and got up, casting a longing look at Katara, who was busy adding ingredients to the kettle and looking adorable with her serious lady-of-the-house look on her face. She told the others to help her by slicing and cutting and washing and cleaning vegetables while she begun roasting the fish. She couldn't make fish soup because Aang didn't eat meat – that's why she made vegetable stew and fish as an extra for the rest of them. While Toph was shouting at Aang during training the stew was cooking up nicely. Katara was bending the liquid and the rest began to feel hungry as the lovely scent of the food drifted up their nostrils. Nobody had to be told twice when she announced the dinner was ready.

After they had eaten they loitered around the dying fire and mostly complained about the weather. Katara and Aang were washing the dishes with their waterbending skills – Katara said it counted as training for him – Toph was laying on her back and breathing steadily, Zuko had wandered further away and Suki and Sokka were trying to shield themselves from the last rays of the setting sun.

"Why is it so _hot_ in here?" Sokka moaned and fell on his back. Suki was sitting next to him and looking at him, bemused.

"Well, we're in the _Fire Nation_, for starters", she said, smiling. "You really didn't expect them to live somewhere cold?"

"Or it might have something to do with a giant evil comet speeding towards us as we speak", Toph noted in her blunt manner. Aang stopped his washing and looked at the sky, worried. Katara looked at him and then turned to Toph.

"The climate is hot in here, you're just not used to it. None of us is used to this kind of heat, that's why it feels so hot." Katara finished her sentence as if everything was now settled. Sokka groaned and tried to cool himself by waving a big leaf above his face.

"Well, the Fire Nation Boy should be used to it", Toph said and waved her hand a bit. "Ask him if it's supposed to be this sweaty."

"Yeah", Sokka said and sat up, looking positively suffocated from the heat. "Where is he, though?"

They all looked around, save for Toph, but couldn't see him anywhere. Katara got up.

"I'll go find him", she said and shook the dirt off her hem. "We need to get all this stuff inside anyway, he should help and not wander off."

Aang looked at her with a strange expression. She looked at him.

"Aang, I won't be gone long but when I'm not here, I want you to waterbend these plates clean – but don't do it the easy way! Use different techniques. Small things like these can make all the difference when it's time to bend for real."

"Okay", Aang said and watched Katara walk down the path with a concerned frown nobody noticed.

"You might want to try near the beach", Toph called after her.

Katara followed Toph's advice and found her to be right. She saw Zuko standing by the trees, looking at the red evening sky over the sea. He didn't turn to look at her even when she came close and spoke to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and walked beside him. "We're going to start cleaning up and we could use your help, too."

Zuko stared at the beach and sighed.

"Sorry", he said and tried to smile a little. "I was lost in thought." Katara looked at him and thought she understood.

"It must be weird for you to be back here after all that time", she said compassionately.

"Well", Zuko said and cleared his throat a little. "Actually it's not that long... We – me and my sister and her friends – were here not long before I left home and came to find you."

Katara raised her brows. "Oh?"

"Yeah", Zuko said and lowered his eyes and observed the grass at his feet. "But the last time I had fun in here... it seems like in another lifetime."

"I'm sorry", Katara said quietly and touched his arm very lightly.

"For what?" Zuko said abruptly and turned to look at her, and Katara was startled to see his eyes blazing for a reason unknown to her – and just like before when she had struck fire, she started and let her hand fall. And, like before, this was not left unnoticed.

"I..." Katara said and looked almost alarmed, lost, afraid. "I'm sorry that... your family isn't... with you anymore." It was a stupid thing to say and she knew it. It sounded so silly and Katara felt like an idiot. She blushed and cowered a little before Zuko's burning gaze. Then the prince's expression changed and he sighed resignedly. He had seen the fear in her eyes and he examined her face carefully. He squinted very slightly and held Katara's gaze.

"Do you fear fire, Katara?" Zuko asked all of a sudden and saw the surprise in Katara's eyes.

"I..." she began, not sure what to say – his amber eyes seemed to reveal nothing of his mind but they could almost see into _her_ thoughts. "No", she finished and turned her gaze away. Zuko raised an eyebrow and Katara blushed a little. She felt like she should have thought a bit more about her answer.

"Well..." Katara continued. "I... maybe a little. I mean", she sighed and didn't look at him, "it's my opposing element, I'm not very comfortable with it because I know... that fire can hurt."

"I know", Zuko said and let his eyes sweep the ocean surface. Katara glanced at him.

"You're right to be afraid", the prince continued, not looking at her. Katara expected him to keep on talking, but he fell silent and got lost in his thoughts for a while. She looked at him and his scar, and wondered how much it must have hurt – she knew the pain a burn caused, but such an intense burn on such a delicate area...

"I've learned, though", Katara said after a moment, "that fire is something we all need, and although I've been taught to fear it and avoid it I... I've also seen beauty in it." She blushed as she remembered Zuko's lone battle moves in the middle of the night.

He turned his eyes on her and she saw a mixture of disbelief, surprise, and even hope, on his face. She smiled, a gentle blush lingering on her cheeks.

"It's what keeps us warm, isn't it?" she said quietly and couldn't meet his eyes. "And what brings light in the dark."

Zuko stared at her for a while and then his expression melted into a smile she didn't see.

"You said you needed help cleaning up", Zuko said after a long moment of silence and strange warmth. Katara seemed to wake from a dream.

"Yes", she said and gathered herself. "And the others have questions about the climate..." He raised his brow and followed her back along the path.

"Relax, they're back", Toph said to Aang, who was pacing nervously to and fro. Ever since the play he had been oddly persistent in _not_ letting Katara and Zuko have too much time alone with each other. He knew he was being silly, it had been just a play and surely Katara had never... but still. It had given Aang all kinds of strange thoughts and he had noticed becoming a little jealous. He wasn't proud of it and he knew it was stupid and very much un-Avatar like, but he couldn't help it. And for that he felt guilty. Toph's words made him literally jump.

"What?" Aang exclaimed and looked at her, bewildered, then trying to look nonchalant and at ease and failing in the process. "What are you talking about? I'm relaxed, I'm not worrying about... KATARA!" he saw her coming into the glade, followed by Zuko. "I washed the plates just like you told me to, Sokka can prove my words..."

"Yeah, yeah", said Sokka and sat up as Aang was dragging Katara to the plates by the hand. Sokka looked at the prince.

"Hey, Zuko, we were wondering... Is it always this hot in here, or is this just some kind of pre-stage before the comet burns us all into ashes?"

"It's always warm this time of the year", Zuko said. "Maybe the comet has something to do with this, but it's pretty much just as hot as it usually is."

"Huh", Sokka said and Toph stretched herself on the grass.

"The comet must be pretty darn hot, then", she said.

All the talk about the dooming comet made Aang look very worried and Katara noticed it. She soon told everyone to clean up so that they could all get some sleep. She was the last one by the fire – it was her job to quench the flames, or at that point, the embers. She bended some water out of a bucket and when she was ready to let it fall on the glowing embers she halted. She looked at the red glow and the tiny sparks still dancing deep in the fire remains and she was sure Zuko's eyes had reflected the same calm, warm, steady glow earlier. For a moment she was completely lost in the world of fire that took over her whole vision. Then voices from inside the house called her back and she shook her head and let the water fall.

The quiet sizzling of the dying fire followed her inside and the smoke lingered in her hair.


	4. The Party

"You know", Aang said and stared at the clouds wandering far above on the azure sky. "I want to have a party."

"You want what?" Sokka asked as everyone's heads turned to look at the Avatar. Even Zuko, who was firebending further away, looked at him incredulously.

"A party!" Aang repeated and turned on his stomach, beaming at Sokka and the rest. "I want to do something fun."

"No offense", said Suki, "but that's pretty much all we've been doing on this island. Having fun. And I don't know... maybe we should -"

"Throw a feast!" Sokka exclaimed, waving his arms, and begun to share Aang's excitement. "And we could hire musicians, and..."

"Excuse me", Toph snorted. "But think about it, you two. Hire musicians? Here? To play for us? For the mighty Avatar, the exiled prince, one waterbender, one earthbender, a runaway prisoner and the guy who helped her to escape?"

Her words hung in the air and sank in. Katara sighed.

"She's right", she said. "There's no way we can do anything of the sort. We need to keep a low profile and asking other people to come here is just..."

"Stupid", Zuko finished casually.

"Well, yeah", Katara sighed.

"Blergh", Aang sighed and looked absolutely devastated. "I just wanted to have a party because... we don't know when we'll have the chance to do that. Or if we ever will get a chance. I want to have fun with you guys and eat well and dance." His face lit up as he looked at Katara. "Like we danced with the Fire Nation kids, remember, Katara?"

Katara smiled and blushed a little. That had indeed been something.

"You what?" Zuko said incredulously. "Danced with...?"

"Fire Nation kids", Aang beamed. "It's a long story, but we were hiding in the Fire Nation and I invited a bunch of school children to a party and there was music and dancing, and they loved it, and we had so much fun."

Zuko stared at him with round eyes.

"Okay..." he said, unsure what to think about it all. "Risky..."

"Uh-huh", Sokka said. "We were pretty much busted. But it was fun as long as it lasted. I had a cool beard back then." He stroked his jaw, reminiscing his impressive fake beard. Zuko shook his head and Katara turned to Aang.

"Well", she said and her eyes were full of sympathy. "I guess we could do something... I mean, we can still dance and have fun and eat well..."

"No music", Toph reminded while Aang smiled at Katara.

"Yeah", Katara said and became thoughtful. "That's a bit difficult... nothing to dance to..."

"I have this!" Aang exclaimed and drew a flute-looking thing from his pocket. "I can teach you guys to play it, too, so we can all dance in turns!"

"Okay, and food won't be a problem", Katara said and placed her hands on her hips in determination. "Well, Aang, I guess you had your way. We're having a party. A very private one, but a party nevertheless."

Aang jumped in the air in excitement and Katara begun planning the menu. Sokka and Suki were also glad of the decision – they hadn't yet danced together and they couldn't wait. Even Toph was smiling, though she wasn't really looking forward to dancing. She didn't understand why it was considered fun by some. Pointless. Aang began teaching Sokka how to play the flute and only Zuko wasn't happy.

_Wasting time, again_, he thought. _Don't they have a worry in the world?_

No matter what, the party was being organized. Katara had planned a nice, cheap but delicious, menu for them and while she cooked, Suki went gathering fruit and berries for the desserts. Sokka and Aang were in charge of decorations and once in a while Katara peeked outside from the kitchen only to find the two bickering over a bow or a lantern. Zuko, who knew the wares of the house best, was told to find torches or other festive things to light up – which he then did. Only Toph was quite idle – there wasn't much she could do, nor did she really want to. She helped Katara when she asked her and lent a hand to the decoration team once in a while.

In the middle of all this Aang taught Sokka and Toph to play the flute and they became decent in it. Good enough for their needs, at least.

The sun set but the yard was full of soft firelight. They had carried tables outside and they were full of Katara's cooking and Suki's gatherings had been so plentiful that there was plenty of fruit to eat.

"Welcome to the best party Ember Island has ever seen!" Aang cried with a toothy smile as they all gathered in the middle of the yard. "I suggest we start with a game!"

"What game?" Suki asked, interested.

"Earth, Water, Fire, Wind!" Aang beamed. "Do you know that one?"

"Of course", Sokka said. "Man is that game old if you used to play it..."

"It's a perfect setting", Aang beamed. "We have a representative from all the elements, not that it's necessary. Do you all know the rules?"

"No", Zuko and Toph said in unison, and very bluntly. She had never had anyone to play with ("how unsafe she would be with other children...") and he had grown in a nation where only fire was an element worth talking about. No use for a game where the three others existed as well.

"That's OK, we'll teach you!" Aang said happily. "OK, sit down, everyone."

And so they did. Aang began explaining: "It's very simple. All participants sit in a circle. The key part are the elements and their relation to each other. You need to remember this: Fire beats Earth, Earth beats Wind – or Air, if you like – Wind beats Water and Water beats Fire."

Zuko raised his brows and crossed his arms.

"Water beats fire?" the prince said. "That doesn't sound right." He glanced at Katara, who also crossed her arms and looked smug.

"Don't act all surprised", she said with a smirk. "You've been in the receiving end of my blows often enough to know it's true."

"You've never been able to quench _me_", Zuko said mischievously.

"Oh, I've come _very_ close", Katara teased.

"Oookay", Sokka interrupted. "No real bending in this game, remember..." Suki giggled.

"Right, so the game works like this", Aang continued after making sure Katara and Zuko weren't eying each other anymore. "If I begin, I challenge the person sitting on my left, which is you, Katara." He smiled at her. "We sit back to back and then draw a symbol on a piece of paper or in sand or something."

"I'll get us some paper and stuff", Suki said and ran inside.

"OK, so then we turn and which ever has the symbol that beats the other wins. And the winner continues to challenge players on his left until he gets beaten. If he manages to go a full circle, he wins and the game ends."

"What if the challenger and the challenged draw the same symbol?" Toph asked as Suki returned and handed them parchment and ink.

"In that case they both sit out for a round", Aang said.

"What?" exclaimed Sokka. "Nuh-uh! In that case they try again."

"They do not", Aang said. "The rules clearly say..."

"Yeah, well, your rules are a hundred years outdated", Sokka shrugged. "Things have changed." Aang blinked.

"I'm afraid it's true, Aang", Katara smiled kindly. And they agreed on the new rules. They also went through situations where the elements were supposedly equal and how to deal with that – like Water and Earth and who would win.

The game began. Zuko and Toph weren't too excited, especially since Toph wasn't the master in writing. She had never seen any of the symbols nor would she ever see, and therefore they agreed on hand signs. One finger up meant Wind, two Water and so on. Zuko just wasn't in the mood for playing. He thought they had more important things to do and besides, wasn't it all a bit childish? His competitive nature, however, made sure that he participated and didn't give up.

They had fun. Some more fun than others, but fun all the same. Katara managed to beat Suki and Sokka and challenged Zuko – and this time it wasn't merely for fun. It was something of a matter of pride, they had, after all, fought each other many times and their elements were the opposite. In addition to that, both wanted to show the other who was who.

_He'll go with fire,_ Katara thought._ He thinks I won't choose my own element, he thinks I'm above that kind of pride... and I am, but he's not, and I'll outsmart him._ And she drew a little Water symbol on her piece.

"Show!" Sokka said and the two turned to face each other and showed their symbols.

And both were Water.

Katara stared and glanced at Zuko, who was looking annoyingly innocent. Then she pursed her lips and smiled.

"I see", she said.

"Double Water!" Sokka cried. "Try again!" And they tried. When they showed their symbols for the second time, they both had drawn Earth.

"Again!" Sokka laughed and they obeyed. Double Wind. And finally, Double Fire. Not even equals, the same elements all the time. They tried for a few more times but the result was always the same.

"See, this is why the old rules are better", Aang said and eyed Katara and Zuko warily – they had started smiling at each other when the situation kept repeating itself. "Things like this don't happen."

"Riiight", Sokka snorted. "Though it's true, this is getting boring. Okay, try one more time and if it leads nowhere, you're both out for a round." The challenged and the challenger shrugged and tried again.

And this time it worked. Fire and Water. Katara smiled as she raised her eyes from her Water symbol to the eyes of the firebender. Zuko was smiling and his eyes had a strange look in them.

"Water beats Fire", he said softly and raised his hands in mock defeat. "The victory is yours." Katara grinned shyly and went on to challenge Toph. She won her and she beat Aang as well, and so the game ended and they decided it was time to eat.

The food was delicious and they ate with pleasure. After some time Aang asked Toph to take the flute and she began playing a slightly out of tune but still charming and upbeat song of her own making. Aang bowed to Katara.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked and was smiling happily. Katara laughed gently and took his extended hand. They went to the centre of the yard and began. They did not repeat the dance that had impressed the Fire Nation children, the mood was all wrong and it would have seemed... off. Instead, they danced a fast and happy dance and Aang made Katara giggle by using airbending and lifting them both off the ground from time to time.

Sokka bowed to Suki and they joined the two, dancing not so fast but much closer to each other. Zuko rolled his eyes. _Weren't they sweet..._ Aang and Katara took a break and soon Toph got tired of playing and Aang tried to persuade Sokka to continue, but he was far too charmed by Suki to even hear. When he finally paid attention he demanded more music – and Aang was too kind to cut their dance short and therefore he took the flute. Katara sat beside him, between him and Zuko, who was eating grapes and looking bored. She eyed him quietly and bit her lip.

"Don't you want to dance?" she asked, then. Zuko looked at her.

"I don't dance", he replied and looked at Sokka and his pretty partner.

"Why not?" Katara asked. Zuko gave her a long look before answering.

"Fire Nation", he said and wondered when she'd get it, "you've been there. You hosted a dance party."

"Oh!" Katara said and smirked with a blush. "I forgot." Zuko shrugged with the slightest smile she had ever seen. Then, she got up and offered her hand to him with a devilish smile – and made Aang miss a note or two.

"I can teach you", Katara said while Zuko just stared at her. "Come on! You're not afraid of a challenge, are you?"

That did it. The same kind of mischievous grin spread on Zuko's face and he got up.

"Alright", he said. "Show me what you can do." They moved closer to Sokka and Suki and Aang's eyes never left them. Toph smiled to herself.

"Play something a bit slower, Aang", Katara asked and Aang obliged, though not gladly.

"Okay", Katara said to Zuko and showed where his hands were supposed to be. "You need to lead, but let's not get into that just yest. Now, move your feet to..."

Aang's playing wasn't very professional because his mind was occupied by Katara and Zuko, dancing together, very close – _too close_ – to each other. Zuko looked a bit lost (for once) but tried to learn. A matter of pride, probably. And the worst thing was... they seemed to be having fun. When Sokka and Suki took a break Aang basically threw the instrument to Sokka and sprang up. Then, he was uncertain.

He was aware of standing up. OK, that's cool, nothing wrong with that. But it started to look weird when did nothing else. Eyes fixed on Katara. He couldn't just go and interrupt... Katara would eat his head for it. He glanced at Toph.

"Wanna dance?" he asked her.

"No", she said. "You wait until they get back."

"What do you mean?" Aang said nervously. "I'm not trying to stop her dancing with Zuko!"

Toph turned her head slowly in Aang's direction.

"I meant that then you'll have someone to dance with", she said with crushing calm. Aang flushed red.

"Oh", he said. "Of course... but... wouldn't you dance with me anyway?"

"Uh..." she said, but Aang had already pulled her up.

Toph turned out to be not a bad dancer. She didn't need eyes to dance, she could feel the moves. And she actually had fun. It was new for her, and it was exciting. And Aang noticed to be less jealous when he had something to do.

Katara and Zuko returned after a long while – she had first taught him the moves and then they had used them in a dance. And even he was smiling. They waited for Toph and Aang to stop, after which no one felt like playing the flute anymore, to Sokka and Suki's great disappointment.

They decided to call it a night and start cleaning up. It had been a good evening. And a beautiful one. Everything had been perfect, and everyone had had fun. When they went to bed they all were glad that Aang had had his way – even those who hadn't liked the idea when it was presented to them.


	5. She's Sorry

**A few words, if you may. First things first - thanks to all you lovely readers, your faves and comments and everything are much appreciated. :) Secondly, you may have noticed I don't really update regularly and that's because I'm losing the energy to write - which happens with every story I ever start writing. So please be patient if you're following this story, and please don't be too surprised at sudden quality loss in the writing. :D I will try my best, naturally, and I've planned this story to the end, so it's just up to me to get a grip and work on this. Just thought it would be fair to let you know.**

**Thank you, and here's the new chapter. Enjoy! ^.^**

*** * ***

Night had fallen but Zuko was still awake. He was sitting in his room, watching the dark woods and the silver ocean further away. It had been a while since he had last felt so alienated, so... left out.

Of course they hadn't told him. He felt like a fool for even thinking that they should have. After all, he was "the new guy", the outsider in their nice little group. Of course they didn't trust him. The Comet was only days away and they had decided to wait. _What kind of idiots they..._

Zuko shook his head and sighed. If only he had told them sooner. But he had assumed they'd stick to the plan. But no. At least now they knew, and they'd have to act – if the mighty Avatar just got over his crazy idea of sparing the Firelord's life. _He lives in a totally different universe, _Zuko thought. _There can only be one outcome. It's either Ozai or Aang, and if the Avatar won't do what's expected of him... well, then, someone else will have to try._

_It'll just be too late at that point_.

A gentle knock on the door made him turn around.

"Come in", he called, unsure as to who wanted to see him at that hour. Maybe it was Aang who had come to his senses and wanted help? After all, he knew the Fire Nation better than anyone else in the group.

It was Katara. Zuko stood up and recalled the last time she had come to his quarters in the middle of the night – that time she had threatened his life with an expression capable of curdling milk or any other liquid, for that matter. But things were different now, weren't they? He bit his lip and braced himself – maybe she wanted to yell at him about attacking Aang in the afternoon? His mind was full of explanations: _it was only practice, a lesson, I wasn't going to harm him_...

But Katara's expression wasn't angry. She looked quite troubled, actually. He relaxed a bit as she took a few steps towards him and halted.

"Uh..." the prince said when she merely stood in troubled silence. "Anything I can do for you?"

"I'm sorry", she said. Zuko stared at her and raised his brow.

"What is it this time?" he asked, hoping it would be something real this time, not just general pity about his relations. He still remembered the evening she had been sorry for his separation from his family. Her face became irritated.

"Look, it's not like we deliberately left you in the dark", she said and tried to sound calm and soothing, and failing quite magnificently. Her voice was nervous and rather exasperated. "We just talked about it and I guess you were somewhere else and... it wasn't something we decided in a closed meeting, it was just, you know... talk, and... I thought that someone told you, too." She fell silent and looked at him nervously.

"It's okay", Zuko sighed and sat down again. "I guess I should have told you guys about the plan earlier..."

"Well, now we all know what we're thinking", she said and sat carefully next to him. "We have a plan now."

"A plan?" Zuko exclaimed. "What plan? All we have is is the knowledge that the world's coming to an end unless the Firelord goes down before the comet, an idea of going to fight him, and an Avatar who refuses to do just that! How is that a plan?"

Katara lowered her eyes on her knees while Zuko was staring at her in dismay.

"We'll figure something out", she said feebly. "Aang will come up with a way."

"How do you know?" Zuko said. "Even he doesn't know what to do. Or rather, he refuses to do what he knows must be done. Soon he'll probably say he doesn't want to use any violence against him..."

"Aang needs to do this his way", Katara said with a frown. "And he will find a way. I know he will."

Zuko sighed and closed his eyes with a stern frown.

"If he's unable to kill him", he said, "it's all lost. The Firelord must die, there is no other way to stop him."

Katara looked at his profile, her blue eyes as deep as the oceans she mastered. She opened her mouth but hesitated – what she wanted to say might very well cause much anger. She wasn't quite sure why but she had to admit she was a bit scared of Zuko. There was something in him that intrigued her but also something she couldn't help but cowering from.

"Zuko", she said calmly, "are you sure you're... okay with this?"

"With what?" he asked, puzzled. Katara looked nervous.

"You say the only way to win the war is to... put an end to the Firelord", Katara said and felt her heartbeats picking up pace.

"Yes", Zuko replied slowly, looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"Well", Katara swallowed, "it's your family we're talking about. And I know you want to end the war and I know what you think about your father and Azula, but they're your family and I'm not sure if it's good for you to be involved -"

"Katara", Zuko interrupted sternly, eyes beginning to blaze. _Is she obsessed with my family or what? Seriously, what's this fixation of hers about?_ She looked at him very nervously and feared that if he'd yell at her she might burst into tears.

"We're talking about a man who burned my face", the prince said, "who banished me, who's tried to kill me, and my sister, who's continuously hunted me down and attempted to take my life. Does that sound like an ideal family to you?"

His voice was full of contained fury and bitterness. She stared him in the eye and swallowed again.

"But they're still your family", she whispered weakly and Zuko began to understand that Katara's love for her family was so strong she couldn't understand someone not loving their own. "I know they've done terrible things and I can never forgive them for what they've done, I can't understand them, and I know you can't either, but... you grew up with them. Your blood is their blood."

"I'd be grateful if you didn't remind me of the bond between us", Zuko growled and looked away. "And you're right, I can never forgive them. But I don't care about the few years we lived happily together – most of my childhood I spent fearing and hating my father and loathing my sister. As far as I'm concerned, they're not my family and have never been."

He fell silent and Katara kept her eyes on the floor.

"I'm sorry", she said quietly. "I didn't mean to... you know..." she swallowed and hoped that he wasn't angry with her – she felt close to tears. Everything was falling down on her, the approaching Comet, Aang's destiny and his well-being, and the suddenly complex feelings between him and her, and the whole new range of feelings she was beginning to reach every time she looked at the young man next to her. He glanced at her and seemed to notice her sad state, for his face melted and he touched her shoulder lightly.

"It's alright", he said reassuringly. "I know you meant well. Like you always do." He even managed to give her a little smile, which, to his dismay, made her tears run.

"I'm sorry?" he said and was starting to feel alarmed. _How did that happen? And why? _But before he could figure out what to do he noticed the girl had wrapped her arms around him and was crying silently against his chest.

_Women,_ he thought and, to his shame, blushed. He put his arms awkwardly around her and tried to think of something suitable to say. Perhaps not surprisingly he came up with nothing, but that seemed to be just the right thing to do.

After some time Katara raised her head and let go of him. The moment was very awkward indeed, and she didn't look him into the eye. There was much blushing and lots of half-finished sentences before she got up, smiled a bit and left him with a wish of good night. Zuko sat on his bed and was unsure of what had just happened. All he knew was that it hadn't been too unpleasant and that his heart was beating rather more lightly than ever before – and that was worrying.


	6. Can You Feel It?

**Sorry it took me like, forever to update this story - but I think I said that was going to be the case, so... Well, here is chapter 6, _finally._**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Zuko wasn't sure when it had begun. He could not name any particular date or event, or a smile or a look. Somehow, during the time he had spent with her, he had started to think Katara not so much as a friend but as a... young woman. He couldn't even make it clear to himself because, although he knew the feeling, he was reluctant to acknowledge it. Mai was still watching him in the back of his head but he hadn't seen her for a while and he wasn't sure what was going on between them anymore (or whether she was still alive), and he felt quite guilty for having developed such feelings for Katara.

Katara was so different from Mai and that might have been what attracted him. Plus, she was there and they enjoyed each others' company – as much as they hated admitting it in public. Zuko was positively puzzled and fascinated by the dark girl who had the fury of a firebender, joy of an airbender, calm of an earthbender and the emotions of a waterbender that she was. It was absolutely confusing to him. She was everything. She was beautiful, fun, caring, talented, and _warm_.

_And, _Zuko thought, _she has been oddly kind to me in the past days... as if she thought I was more than just a... no. _He had to shake the budding thought out of his head and get in touch with his pessimistic side again. Even though he thought Katara was paying him more attention than was necessary, she was also hovering around Aang. She truly seemed to care for the silly Avatar and enjoyed being around him. It drove Zuko mad; one moment the odd girl was giving him quite shy and emotional looks and the other she was running to Aang and laughing like there was no tomorrow. That's what Zuko didn't like about girls. You never knew what they were thinking because they didn't bloody tell you.

After Aang had gone missing Katara had been worried sick, but not even nearly as much as Zuko had anticipated (another puzzling and very suggestive sign to add to the list _"things that make prince Zuko go nuts"_). Even though Zuko hoped with all his heart that Aang would return and save the day, as it were, he couldn't help feeling a bit happy that the thing absorbing Katara's attention wasn't around. And oddly enough, the waterbender seemed to stick closer to _him_ now.

By the time the gang missing Aang found Iroh and got their advice (and Zuko yet another reason to be fond of Katara), the prince was quite surprised to realize that when he was asked if he there was someone he could take with him to face Azula, he didn't hesitate a moment to ask Katara. And, to his even greater surprise, the girl didn't hesitate in accepting his request.

* * *

He had asked her. Not Toph, not Sokka, not Suki. Her. Katara's reason told her that it was simply because her element was the opposite of his and Azula's – maybe she would be able to quench the princess' flame.

She glanced at Zuko steering Appa – she was on the saddle and he thought she was asleep. Somewhere deep inside her she dared to wish that it wasn't only her bending that had made him ask her to come along. And immediately her guilt stabbed her in the chest and made her think about Aang – where was he? What had happened to him? Katara was worried. She knew he wouldn't have just ran away – not this time, no, this time he knew what he had to do. He would come back. And he would fight the Firelord, and he would win. He had to. She swallowed. _He would_.

Katara's eyes fell on Zuko's dark hair, flowing in the wind. She got up and joined him.

"Can't sleep?" he said and glanced at her.

"No", she replied and examined the dark red horizon.

Nothing much was said in a long time. They both had minds full of thoughts and things to say but neither seemed to be able to put anything into words, though if they had voiced their very deepest concerns and uncertainties they both might have found a peace of mind quite unrelated to the Comet. But the time felt wrong, the situation odd, the missing Avatar was haunting both...

"Can you feel it?" Zuko asked after a long while and made Katara blink.

"What?" she asked, not knowing what he was talking about and momentarily wondered if he had read her mind and a slight blush of alarm coloured her cheeks when she though what he might have seen in her mind – until she realized that the prince probably wasn't psychic. He finally turned to look at her and his expression was stern and perhaps slightly concerned – and there was something strange in his eyes, something she couldn't recognize.

"The Comet", Zuko replied and turned his gaze back to the sky. Katara followed his glance and stared at the red horizon.

"You should feel it", Zuko said. "Every waterbender should. Such amount of fire, your opposite element, approaching... you should feel it."

Katara took a deep breath and frowned.

"I feel..." she said after a while. "I feel... nervous." She swallowed. "And... threatened. Like... somebody was squeezing my heart and not letting go. I feel like I had just woken up and realized that something terrible had happened, but I cannot recall what. It's like the moment before remembering why you feel sad and miserable, and... hollow."

Zuko nodded. Katara looked at him.

"Can you feel it, then?" she asked. He drew breath and seemed to grow taller.

"I do", he replied.

"How does it feel like to you?" she asked when he didn't continue.

"I feel", Zuko began, "powerful. I can feel myself grow stronger every moment the comet comes closer. I've never felt like this... the fire in my veins burns me from within, and it gives me power I have only dreamed of... and when the comet gets here", he breathed out and a few glowing sparks erupted from his mouth, making Katara jump a little, " I know I'll be stronger than I've ever been or I ever will be."

Katara looked at him in amazement – his reply had been deeper than she had expected. He was still gazing at the sky with burning eyes, but then he lowered his gaze and closed his eyes with a frown.

"Yet", he continued, "I know the Comet will bring the same power to those who we wouldn't want it to bring." Katara hung her head and wished with all her heart that the war was over – or rather that it had never even begun. She wished Aang would come back soon, and she wished they could take Azula, that everyone dear to her was safe, that Zuko wouldn't do anything rash in the fight they were soon to begin, that he'd be safe, because if something happened to him she would –

Katara snapped out of her thoughts when Appa yawned and blushed – which, to her luck ,wasn't visible to anyone since the atmosphere was red anyway and Zuko wasn't looking at her. She then offered to take the reigns but he told her he was fine for now, and so she went back to the saddle and huddled herself against their small pile of luggage. She desperately needed to clear her thoughts and figure out what exactly she was feeling and _why_, but the time was very wrong. She needed to focus on what was coming ahead. He had to.

No options.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alright, now, there's something I need to know. If you are following this story and if you actually like it, and if you really want to read more, for real, then please let me know. I'm not just fishing for reviews here, I really, really need to know whether people are actually reading this. The thing is that I'm horribly lazy when it comes to writing this story and I'd like to know just how guilty I should feel for updating so painfully slow. :P Honestly.**

**So if you would like to read more, just tell me. Say "I'm reading" or something, just let me know you're there - I will probably continue this story (more or less often) anyway but if there are actually people who like this and follow this then maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to get a grip on myself and update more frequently - or at least feel less quilty if there aren't that many interested people. ^.^**

**Thanks for your time! :)**


	7. Giving a Life

**First things first: thank you, my dear readers, for letting me know you're there! It made writing this chapter much easier than the previous ones. :) All I can do is to thank you and hope that you like it - it is the longest chapter so far. Enjoy!**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Just stay out of the way", Zuko breathed as he took hold on Katara's arms and looked into her eyes with intensity and something akin to care.

Things had not gone the way Katara had thought. Agni Kai certainly wasn't what she had anticipated when they had finally faced Azula in the middle of her crowning – Katara had seen Zuko fight his sister before and Azula had not been an easy opponent. His decision to go with Azula's suggestion seemed preposterous to her. Why was Zuko so certain he'd beat her this time? And why, why couldn't she help him?

"Zuko..." she began as the prince was ready to join Azula at the battlefield.

"Promise me, Katara", he said and his voice sounded rather strange, as if he was struggling with his words. "This is a fight between me and her and although I know I can take her down and although the rules are sacred..." he swallowed. "I can't guarantee she won't try something foul. So just... don't give her a reason to do any more harm. Promise me."

Katara looked at him defiantly. She knew she couldn't stay out if the situation looked dire enough. If she saw Zuko getting the worst of it and his life was at stake... she knew she couldn't just stand and watch, rules or no rules. She didn't think Azula would follow them, and she certainly wasn't going to respect rules that never had bound her. Zuko's gaze was burning into her soul but, like they had once mutually agreed, water beats fire.

"Katara", Zuko said anxiously. "Promise me!" She opened her mouth.

"Well, Brother, have you finished saying goodbye to your girlfriend yet?" they heard Azula jeering from the other side of the field. "I can't wait all day, what with me becoming the Fire Lord and all..."

"Go", Katara whispered and met his glance, which mirrored her own uncertainty and strangled fear, though for different reasons. Zuko gave her a pleading look and joined his sister.

Katara obeyed Zuko's wish in one way, at least, and hurried out of sight. She didn't want to become the target of stray flames, after all. She hid behind a sturdy row of pillars and peered at the siblings, who now faced each other in what was certain to become a battle for life. She swallowed and couldn't shake the feeling that someone would die today. Katara had never wanted anyone to die, not even Azula – there had once been a time she would have wanted to see certain people lose everything for what they had done, but her journey with Aang and all she had seen and experienced had taught her mercy even beyond her natural mercy and forgiveness. She had never been a vengeful person, and after finding her healing abilities she had begun to value life in ways she hadn't realized before. She did not want to see anyone dying in front of her eyes. Not even Azula, and definitely not Zuko.

Katara felt something squeezing her heart and feared it might stop beating. She couldn't let Azula kill him. Would not. She prayed it wouldn't come to that, but... She swallowed and peered at the siblings again.

And the fight began. Katara felt her jaw drop in horror and amazement, for what she witnessed was far beyond any firebending she had seen. The Comet had indeed fortified their abilities and suddenly the yard shone with a sea of flames. She saw Zuko's warm, scorching flames licking the ground and surrounding the two of them from her view. Then, flames as blue as the sky circled them and sent shivers through Katara as if they were made of ice. Azula's fire was blue, blue like only the very heart of fire could be, blue like only the hottest flames could be.

Under very different circumstances Katara might have thought that the sight before her eyes was beautiful. She saw Zuko being more powerful than ever and she recognized the Dancing Dragon in his moves, his whole being radiating strength, power and confidence. But Azula didn't let that bother and whatever beauty could be found in their final fight was surely lost in the sheer anger and hatred the two showed each other. It was beyond Katara how a family could come to that point, how siblings could develop such hostile feelings towards each other... they were like strangers to one another, as alien as two enemies could be. And that chilled and grieved Katara the most.

Zuko was confident. He had seen from Azula's behavior the sheer insanity bordering her mind and threatening to take over. He didn't know what had happened, but Azula had lost it. He knew this fight could only end in fatal injuries because, no matter what the outcome, Azula wouldn't give up. In victory she wouldn't let Katara go – which is why Zuko hoped the waterbender had the wits to stay hidden and run if he should lose – and in defeat he was certain Azula would force him to kill her. Pleading or admitting defeat was beyond Azula, and a life in prison was not to her liking for sure.

The battle confirmed Zuko's thoughts about Azula's mental state and her loosening grip. She had difficulties in keeping her composure and attacks intact and she seemed to be slipping more and more. He didn't want to prolong the fight any longer. The sooner it was over the better, and he knew exactly how to end it.

"No lightning today? What's the matter, afraid I'll redirect it?"

It seemed like a silence as long as eternity and as short as a fraction of a second followed his words. All who heard him knew that was it. It would end right there, right then. The power of Azula's lightning was known, and it was fatal. Zuko had faith in himself and he believed he could redirect his sister's bolt, but there was no absolute certainty. He had no intention of losing, but the chance was there. Either he took it or redirected it – one of them would lose their life that day, at that moment.

Katara stopped breathing when she heard it, and her heart seemed to stop beating. She knew as well as he did what dangers lay in that strike. She had seen Azula's power and did not think she had lost much of her former strength and malice, no matter what Zuko had said. She could not let him face this alone. She couldn't let him. It wasn't rational, it wasn't wise; it was exactly what Zuko had told her not to do; but reason didn't seem to have any room in her mind at the moment. And she rushed to the yard, behind Zuko, ready to assist him in any way she could.

* * *

Zuko prepared himself, utterly unaware of the young lady behind him. He breathed deep and let the invisible flow inside him clear. He thought of the method Uncle had said came from the waterbenders' technique – and Katara came to his mind. He knew he could take it. He could not fail, not when he had the moral support of a sweet young waterbender, not when she was in his mind – it felt as though her waters were running inside him, ready to cast the infernal lightning right back to its creator.

And Azula gathered the energy around her and began to glow with the blue light suddenly surrounding her. The lightning was more powerful than ever, it crackled and hissed and practically oozed with electric malice. She looked at her brother and knew as well as he that there could only be one outcome. That didn't, however, bother her in the least; she was certain she would be triumphant, for she was nigh immortal. She couldn't die. She was going to be the Fire Lord. Zuko was a weakling. She would get him, finally.

Then, her eyes saw the figure of a frightened-looking girl standing in the other end of the field. Ah... what a delightful chance. Zuzu's little lady friend. Wonder what he'd do... how far would he go to save her...

A vicious gleam appeared in her eyes as she cast her lightning – but not towards her brother but toward the only person in the area unable to do anything to defend herself against that particular blow.

Zuko realized what Azula did just when she did it. He glanced behind him and saw Katara, defenseless, scared, vulnerable... and reason left him. Rationality had nothing to do with anything anymore. He didn't care that if he wouldn't make it, she had very slim chances as well. It just didn't matter, it didn't occur to him. All he knew was that someone infinitely dear to him was facing an enemy and a strike far beyond her skills, and he couldn't let her die. If she died, he could never forgive himself. He would beat Azula, for sure, but there was nothing left after that. Katara was innocent. She didn't deserve it. He couldn't let it happen to her.

And, all thoughts rushing through his mind in a speed of the lightning dashing towards Katara, Zuko jumped.

Katara could but stare. It was one of those moments which your mind won't process because to admit what had happened would be too much for the soul to bear. Yet, the knowledge seeped into her heart, slowly it seemed, but in a blink of an eye. It's not every day that someone is willing to save your life by sacrificing their own. Katara was frozen to place as she saw the lightning hit Zuko squarely in the chest, him shouting and falling to the ground, twitching for a while and then rolling onto his back and laying still.

"ZUKO!" she cried and hurried towards him, a horrible, consuming fear strangling her heart and her very soul – he couldn't be dead, _oh, please, no... _Her hand was already stretched out with a healing wave of water as the infernal blue flames cut her way and reminded her that the outcome of the lightning episode had indeed been expected; only one would survive.

Zuko thought he could hear Katara calling for him, but he couldn't be sure. His heart was beating too loud, too fast, and far too irregularly to let him hear anything else but its rhythm properly. It hurt. He had managed to redirect the bolt only partially due to the unexpected appearance of Katara...

_Katara._

He struggled to gather his strength. Katara was left alone facing Azula. The thought was almost too much to handle. He tried to get up but failed; his chest hurt and stinged and his limbs seemed unwilling to obey his commands, and his heart was still trying to make up for the few beats it had missed a moment ago. With effort beyond belief he rolled over again and lifted his head with much struggling only to see Azula and Katara locked in a combat that seemed not to be in favour of the latter. He extended his shaking hand towards them and did his best to regain his powers. Katara was fleeing, for what he saw, and Zuko's pains increased tenfold and his heart, which now was beginning to settle a bit, was stung by pain totally unrelated to greats bursts of electricity invading his body.

_I can't give up, _Zuko though fiercely. _She needs me... I must... help... her... I can't... lose... her..._

But it wasn't in his power anymore. The girls were dancing further from him in their mortal ballet and he felt the what ever was left of his strength crumbling. His hand fell and his vision betrayed him by blurring until he could do nothing but yield to the darkness looming on the borders of his consciousness.

* * *

Azula was bound and Katara took a moment to gather herself and regain her breath, a safe distance from the clearly unstable princess. Then the strangling horror, covered briefly by the fight, struck her again and she ran back to Zuko as fast as she could.

Zuko was laying face down on the ground. He wasn't moving. He was barely breathing. Katara's heart took residence in her throat and she turned the prince around. She swallowed and fought back the tears as she saw the nasty-looking burn on his abdomen – it was exactly the kind that was now permanently attached to Aang. The difference here was that Zuko's wound seemed less serious. It hadn't gone through, at least.

With worry clouding her mind Katara forced herself to focus as she placed her hands on him and let the healing waters cool his aching wound. She closed her eyes and concentrated with all energy she could muster. She was determined to bring him back. She had brought Aang back. She wasn't going to let Zuko slip away from her just like that.

_Please..._ she thought, not knowing who or what she was directing her silent pleas to. _Please..._

Suddenly the prince returned to consciousness with a slight shiver. Katara was overjoyed to see him open his eyes. It was like that moment had solved all and everything. The war mattered not, nor the Comet, for at that moment there was nothing else. She had managed and he had come back to her, and nothing else was worth anything.

"Thank you, Katara", Zuko said and his voice was very weak, but his tone as gentle as she had ever heard, and he was smiling. Tears of purest joy ran down Katara's cheeks as she took in the sight of his living, if a little too pale, face.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you", she said and meant it with all her heart. She had not yet had the chance to process the events thoroughly, but she knew well what Zuko had done for her, and that without him there would not be a young waterbender crying over anyone, dead or alive.

Katara helped Zuko to a sitting position and she could see it was somewhat painful for him. He paused to gather strength before even attempting to get on his feet. His eyes met Katara's and the were both baffled by the very close proximity of the other. Katara blinked. Teardrops still glistened on her lashes as she gazed into the depths of those amber eyes she had feared had been lost forever.

It was impossible to say which one was the one to make the first move, so mutual was the movement as they leaned towards each other and their lips met. Katara's hand still rested on his back for support, like his other hand still touched the ground for the same reason. His other hand found its way gently to her hair and his fingers dug very lightly into her brown locks.

A moment like that always lasts forever, and yet every time it is over far too soon. Neither wanted it to stop, and yet they knew they could not stay like that forever. The parted, both slightly puzzled at what had just happened. They did not know what had driven them, but one look in one another's eyes told them that this had the beginnings of something more, if they allowed it to take that course. At that moment, however, neither felt like thinking too much about the future, for unraveled threads lay before them and unsolved issues were not going to leave them be. There was the war, the Comet, Ozai.

Aang. Mai.

But that moment was theirs and theirs alone. A small smile crept on Katara's face and it was returned by Zuko, who still hadn't let his hand fall from her hair. Without saying a word Katara helped him up and supported him as they went to face the most pressing problem together – Azula.

Zuko wasn't sure how to feel when he saw his sister crying on her knees and screaming in frustration and in madness like a trapped animal. Sorrow he did not feel, for that he had had reasons to feel before, a long, long time before. Pity he fancied he did feel. That wretch of a woman in front of him was nothing like the confident and malicious girl he knew she was, or rather, had been. Anger... now anger was quite another matter.

Azula had tried to kill him more times than he cared to remember. She had never been close to him and had never left a chance to tease him slip through her fingers. She had been ready and more than willing to kill him just moments ago, she had struck Uncle and nearly caused his death, she had felt no remorse in anything she had done... Zuko knew one of them had to die tonight. They had both known that when they had begun their Agni Kai. Azula had failed. He had a chance to end it for good. To strike down and take that miserable sister's life was only a matter of extending his hand. By his hand she would die, if by anyone's.

And yet, something held his hand.

And that something was Katara's soft hand as she placed it compassionately on his back, and from there her cool fingers fell down to meet his own, slightly trembling ones. Her hand gripped his as she pressed herself a little closer, soothingly, and he could not attack his crazed sister, and yet he could not turn his eyes away from the fire-spitting figure. He felt Katara against his side and finally closed his eyes. His wound ached and his mind was storming with emotions he cared not to think about, and he had a distinct feeling that if Katara hadn't been there with him at that precise moment, his had would have obeyed his darker side of mind and fallen to revenge. But Katara had shown more character than that in sparing the life of her mother's killer, and Zuko was silently glad her calming influence saved him from something he knew would have given him no pleasure whatsoever.

It had not been for the throne he had fought tonight. Not for the sake of the world, not for glory. Not to kill a sibling. It was for Katara's sake he had fought, and promised himself would never cease to fight.

She was worth more than all the glory and gold the world had to offer. _Maybe at least,_ he thought,_ I have come close to fulilling my destiny._


	8. Ends Justify Means

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update - I just need to find my motivation again... Well, I hope you like this one.**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The world had not come to an end.

The sky was still red and flaming, but the burning glow was fading as the Comet soared away from the Earth. An odd peace had settled over everything and yet it was uncertain how things had ended.

Katara's hand was still holding Zuko's firmly. He wasn't well, and Katara well knew how much healing a lightning wound would take. She wasn't about to let him wander around without her like that because he would not show his pain to anyone there. He was now arranging matters – he gave instructions to the advisors while Azula was still tied to tied down and crying and spitting flames and curses in a pitiful manner.

Katara's heart swelled with pride as she heard Zuko giving orders in an authority far beyond his years – and everyone seemed to listen to him. He very wisely told the guards to take Azula away. It would have been foolish of him to get involved into that anymore. A time would come when he should need to make decisions about her, but it wasn't now.

Katara felt strangely calm even though a nagging feeling of worry washed over her continuously. What had become of Aang? Where was he? And how about Sokka, and Toph and Suki? Father? Everyone else, and was Ozai dead? Still, she felt as if she belonged right there, in that moment, beside the new Fire Lord. It wasn't very rational, but then again, nothing that evening had been so. She knew she would be sad beyond measure if her friends and family had not made it – but right then even that couldn't shake her calm off.

"Maybe we should sit down?" Katara said when she noticed that Zuko struggled to stay on his feet and that his face reflected pain very clearly. He was about to protest, but she lead him to a nearby bench and they sat down.

"You need more healing, you know", she said warmly, still holding his hand.

"Yeah", Zuko replied and Katara wasn't sure whether it had actually been a 'yes' or not. She squeezed his hand gently and smiled. He turned to look at her and returned her smile, but then his eyes were fixed on something far beyond her shoulder. She followed his gaze and saw something flying towards them in the horizon. Katara's eyes widened in surprise and joy when she saw that it was Aang, gliding towards them.

When the Avatar landed gracefully, Katara ran to him without any hesitation, leaving Zuko sitting alone. He struggled to his feet and saw Katara dashing to Aang, who smiled in a calm, peaceful way that made him look more mature than ever before. When the waterbender cast her arms around him, his smile widened and he returned the embrace. To Zuko it looked like the warmest embrace he had ever witnessed – and for some reason, his spirits sank. He was glad Aang had made it out alive, and apparently he had beaten Ozai and the world was safe, but... Zuko glanced down and started to pace towards the Avatar.

"Zuko!" Aang said happily and flashed him a genuine, toothy smile. When he saw the ugly scar on his chest, his smile faded. "That looks nasty", he said sympathetically. "It's gotta hurt."

"It's nothing", Zuko lied. He wasn't in the mood of being polite, or nice, or sociable – his good mood had vanished the second Katara's hand had left his and flown around Aang. "So? What happened? Is he -"

"Ozai is alive", Aang said seriously. "I left him on one of those cliffs over there, I can bring him back as soon as you tell me where to put him, he's lost his bending – I just wanted to come and see how you were." He smiled to Katara, who was beginning to feel awkward. She was painfully aware of everything that had happened between her and Zuko only moments ago, and if her own feelings were so confused she could only guess how he was feeling...

"I saw the others on my way here", Aang continued more positively. "They're all just fine, but they need to sort out stuff over there." Zuko nodded and winced slightly. Katara looked at him, worried.

"You should get some rest", she said gently and put her hand on his arm. "You need to change and eat, and then I can heal you a bit more -"

"It's alright", Zuko said curtly. "We have healers here, too." He couldn't explain it, but he felt angry at her. Or at Aang. Or both. Perhaps he was just tired...

"Zuko", Katara said quietly and looked like she had understood his feelings – not at all pleasant for him. "You need me to heal you, I know something of these kind of wounds and you're not going to find another waterbender around here that easily..."

"She's right, you know", Aang smiled. "She's the best healer you can get. I know from experience." The smile he exchanged with Katara made Zuko sick.

"Fine", the Fire Lord said. "I'll go and see if..." the rest of his sentence was lost to Katara and Aang, for he had already begun to walk away. Katara stared after him worriedly and felt that she should have run after him – but Aang was now holding her hand and asking her what had happened.

* * *

Zuko didn't get to his rooms too easily. Although the news of Azula's madness and Ozai's downfall had already reached most ears in the palace, not all were willing to just bend to the reign of the young prince. Zuko had to use some very harsh words and was secretly glad most of the guard was on his side now, for he was sure he couldn't have fought anyone in his current state. He struggled to his bedroom and refused all help he was offered, from nourishment to healing, and slumped down on his bed.

He sat morosely and felt tired and gloomy. Not at all how he should be feeling, he supposed. Things had worked out his way, after all: he was the Fire Lord – or was to become one soon – the world was safe (safer than before, at least) and he had _fulfilled his destiny_, as he so often had hoped.

Or had he?

Shouldn't something like that make him feel elated, confident, happy? Surely not dark and miserable and... betrayed? He had no idea how long he sat there, feeling despondent, not wanting to really figure out why he felt like he felt even though he would have understood it merely by turning his thoughts to a certain young lady. But he didn't want to. He wanted to block those annoying feelings of betrayal and caring and jealousy – _jealousy!_ – and fall asleep... oh, how delightful sleep would be...

Zuko fell backwards towards the bed and immediately cried out and winced with pain. Stretching his muscles in such a fast and unthoughtful manner was obviously _not_ a good idea. He forced himself upright again with a lot of wincing and cursing. He froze when he heard a gentle knock on his door.

"Go away", he snapped crudely, not caring who wanted to see him or for what reason.

"Zuko?" he heard Katara's muffled voice from behind the strong door. "Can I please come in?"

Zuko opened his mouth but suddenly realized he had no idea what to say. Tell her to go? Ask her to enter? What did he want, in fact?

When the silence prolonged, Katara's voice was heard again.

"I'm... I'm coming in."

And she did, and Zuko swore under his breath for not locking the door; but when the waterbender was standing cautiously in his rooms, he couldn't stay angry about the fact. Other facts, however, were a different matter altogether...

"What do you want?" Zuko asked with not too much niceness. Katara took a few steps forward.

"To heal you, actually", she said with a little determined smile while she took her water bottle from her belt. "Don't argue, we both know you need it."

Zuko sighed heavily and let her draw a chair infront of him. By her command he took off his torn shirt and she bended some water out of the bottle.

"It would be a lot easier if you lay down", she said and he raised his brows. If it hadn't been so dark he might have thought she blushed. "It's just that... your muscles are more relaxed that way and it's really easier for me to see what I'm doing and..."

"Alright, alright", he interrupted and she helped him lay down. He stared at the dark ceiling as the cool water soothed his aching wound and a peculiar tingling feeling took hold of his skin. Healing felt strange.

"It will take more than this", Katara said calmly. "Don't expect it to be healed after tonight. I'm going to make sure you treat it properly and let me work on it... it took me weeks to get Aang back to health after a lightning attack, but then again, yours isn't that bad..."

Zuko ignored most of her chattering and kept staring at the darkness morosely. Aang, Aang, Aang. Blah blah blah. Something about food, and healing, and water, and Ozai, and Aang again, damn it... Zuko zoned out and thought about other things. And then it hit him... he had to talk to her about it.

"I told you not to interfere with out Agni Kai", he said suddenly and made Katara start.

"What?" she said and paused before resuming her healing.

"I told you to stay away", he continued and turned his head to look at her with a frown. "But did you? No... Why on Earth did you not?"

"I..." Katara began and looked troubled. "I couldn't let you face her lightning like that! I just... I just thought..."

"What good did it do us that you jumped out and became an easy target, hm?"

"I'm sorry!" Katara said and looked teary. "I was worried! I just... I wanted to help you, I couldn't... Oh, Zuko, I'm so, so sorry about what happened to you and I don't know how I'm ever going to repay this to you, I'm so sorry..." A few teardrops fell down her cheeks and joined the healing waters down on Zuko's chest.

Zuko stared at her, confused. She blamed herself...? Well, she had some reason to, but... _Did I just blame her of this wound of mine?_

"Katara", he said firmly. "You could have been killed! Have you any idea how close you were to... to dying?"

Her glittering eyes darted to his and she looked bewildered for a moment. Then understanding spread on her face and incredulity followed with some traces of mixed emotions.

"You were worried about me?" she whispered. Zuko frowned.

"Of course I was!" he snapped. "Why else do you think I told you not to show yourself? Did you honestly believe Azula to be as noble as not to hurt you if she got the chance, rules or no rules?"

"No", she whispered hurriedly and kept staring at him.

"Then why couldn't you just stay back?"

"Well, why did you have to go and block that lightning, then?" she asked fiercely and made him blink.

"Oh, excuse me for saving your life!" he snapped. "How were you going to defend yourself, hm? I shall me more thoughtful next time, if you so wish." He stared bitterly at the ceiling, Katara fuming by his side. Neither were sure what was going on – all they knew was that the other was angry at something.

"That's not what I meant at all", Katara said tensely and continued her healing, calmer than a moment ago. "I'm not blaming you for... I mean, you don't even know how thankful I am for..." her words trailed off when she struggled to find the right things to say. He looked at her with warm eyes.

"I think", Zuko said softly, "that we already thanked each other of the very same thing. Mistakes were made, I won't deny that, but... I think the outcome exceeded all expectations."

"Ends justify means?" Katara smiled tearily.

"Exactly", Zuko said and reached a hand to touch her cheek, still moist from tears. In an instant the water was back in the bottle and Katara lay her head gently on his shoulder and closed her eyes. It had been a very close shave for both of them, that day. Words could not express her joy for having him there, safe, under her care. She smiled to her sweet thoughts.

Zuko stroke her hair softly and kept staring at the ceiling. He was glad to have her there beside him, and the moment was more than he could have hoped for a few minutes ago, but... His heart was struggling not to sink with the weight of all his worries. He wasn't at all sure that he would be the winner of the battle over Katara, should there be one. She had know Aang longer... he had seen the way they looked at each other... His hand squeezed Katara a little tighter, as if trying to keep her forever close.

Zuko thought it was ridiculous. At the time when he should have been overjoyed and triumphant, he was haunted by dark thoughts about the future and what he now realized was jealousy over Katara.

This was not at all how it had been supposed to be.


End file.
